


Bingo Naruto 2020

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Drabbles écrits pour le bingo 2020 de la Ficothèque Ardente.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a principalement du Sasuke/Naruto dans ce premier set de 5 drabbles. Il y a juste un Shikamaru/Temari qui s'est glissé dedans.

**Aéroport**  
**Naruto/Sasuke – UA :**

  
Naruto regardait amoureusement Sasuke. Il avait l’une de ses mains près de son visage et l’autre près de sa taille. Sasuke avait fait de même. Petit exploit ! Sasuke montrait sa tendresse en public.  
En même temps, Sasuke appréhendait les prochains mois loin de Naruto. Il n’était pas vraiment ravi de revoir Orochimaru pour son travail. Tout ce qui l’intéressait, c’était toutes les techniques ancestrales de ce vieux timbré.  
Naruto sourit à Sasuke et l’embrassa tendrement, pour un baiser d’adieu.  
Naruto espérait fortement que la 4G passait dans les montagnes. Ce serait difficile de n’avoir que la voix de Sasuke au téléphone. Il voulait le voir, le toucher et le garder auprès de lui.  
« Tout à l’heure, ça ne t’a pas suffi », le taquina Sasuke.  
Comme à son habitude, Naruto avait été un peu trop tactile et avait aventuré l’une de ses mains vers les fesses de son compagnon.  
« J’aurais toujours envie de toi », répondit Naruto en l’embrassant à nouveau.  
Ils avaient fait l’amour toute la nuit. Ils avaient même trouvé le temps avant l’embarquement de se toucher dans un endroit tranquille. Naruto n’oublierait jamais la façon dont Sasuke avait haleté près de son cou et lui avait murmuré qu’il l’aimait.

* * *

**Tatouage :**  
**Sasuke/Naruto**

  
Sasuke ne s’était douté de rien jusque-là. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à pénétrer Naruto dans une position particulière, il comprit enfin ce que son idiot de petit ami préparait depuis des mois.  
Naruto était à quatre pattes devant lui. Et ce que Sasuke pouvait désormais dire c’est qu’il en avait deux paires de plus et surtout neuf queues de plus dessinées sur le corps. Naruto avait l’idée ingénieuse de faire son tatouage par petits bouts et de garder son projet de transformation corporelle secret.  
« Mais tu as perdu la tête ?, s’énerva Sasuke.  
\- C’est toi qui va la perdre, si tu me laisses comme ça, crétin, se plaint Naruto.  
\- Mais j’ai rien vu venir en plus ! Idiot ! »  
Naruto se retourna et roula une pelle à Sasuke. Emporté par le baiser, Sasuke oublia quelques instants pourquoi il était si contrarié de voir Kyuubi tatoué sur le dos de Naruto. En plus, Naruto s’était mis à le masturber efficacement pour qu’il retrouve toute sa superbe.  
Dès que Naruto arrêta de jouer avec sa langue, Sasuke remit ses idées en place. Il y avait des priorités dans la vie.  
« On en reparle, une fois qu’on a fini ! »

* * *

**Eau :**  
**Shikamaru/Temari**

  
Shikamaru avait décidé d’emmener Temari dans une station balnéaire pour leurs premières vacances en couple.  
Il avait déjà vu des maillots de bain dans ses affaires et s’était toujours demandé où elle pouvait bien nager à Suna. C’était sûrement un secret de Suna. Ils devaient avoir une réserve d’eau quelque part dans la ville…  
« Shikamaru, tu devrais arrêter de penser à autre chose que les vacances », le taquina Temari.  
Shikamaru se concentra alors sur l’eau qui l’entourait et surtout sur sa femme juste en face de lui. Ils se reposaient, les bras sur une planche, avant de reprendre la nage. Temari se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa. Ils purent prolonger le baiser un moment avec une mer aussi calme. Shikamaru adorait quand sa langue dansait avec celle de sa compagne. Chaque contact lui envoyait des frissons de désir. Temari savait en jouer. Elle savait éveiller ses envies rien qu’avec des baisers.  
Shikamaru sentit son érection se réveiller, malgré l’eau fraiche. Il sursauta quand la jambe de Temari vint caresser son sexe. Shikamaru calcula très rapidement que la planche entre eux le gênerait beaucoup pour toucher à son tour Temari.  
Il était temps de vérifier si ses ombres fonctionnaient dans l’eau.

* * *

**Village**  
**Sasuke/Naruto :**

  
L’équipe sept s’était arrêté dans un village balnéaire pour la nuit.  
Naruto et Sasuke laissèrent les autres membres de l’équipe profiter des spas, pour se retrouver ensemble tous les deux.  
Sasuke était revenu récemment au village, bien plus serein et apaisé. Il plaisait de plus en plus à Naruto. Et Naruto avait l’impression que cette affection était réciproque.  
Naruto ne fut pas étonné qu’après quelques verres, il eut envie d’embrasser Sasuke dans une ruelle sombre. Surpris au départ, Sasuke participa au baiser. Quand leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, ils furent traversés par des frissons agréables d’anticipation. Leurs corps s’échauffèrent de plus en plus, alors qu’ils enchainaient les baisers et les caresses. Le désir s’empara très vite d’eux et faillit leur faire perdre tout leur bon sens.  
La ruelle, ce n’était pas forcément le bon endroit pour une première fois.  
Ils furent obligés de se payer une chambre assez loin de leur hôtel initial. Ce fut très gênant à la réception de prendre une chambre pour deux hommes dans leur état. Et il fallait inventer un bobard pour le lendemain. Genre, ils avaient trop bu et ils ne retrouvaient pas l’hôtel.  
Ils en profitèrent toute la nuit pour oublier toutes ces années de frustration passées loin de l’autre.

* * *

**Petit matin**  
**Sasuke/Naruto**

  
Le petit matin se levait sur la station balnéaire.  
Sasuke et Naruto s’étaient posés sur un banc de pierre pour admirer le lever du soleil sur la mer.  
Ils avaient fait l’amour toute la nuit. Naruto se souvint avec bonheur des caresses de Sasuke sur son corps et de son sexe à l’intérieur de lui. Il avait découvert le plaisir prostatique avec lui et il avait joui plusieurs fois entre ses bras.  
De toute façon, il n’y avait toujours eu que Sasuke pour l’obséder à ce point.  
Sasuke l’enlaçait tendrement et embrassait de temps en temps son cou. Naruto était sûr qu’ils étaient couverts de suçons et qu’ils seraient vite démasqués par leurs coéquipiers sur cette mission.  
Mais, franchement, ils s’en fichaient un peu. Ils nageaient dans le bonheur de s’être enfin trouvés. Et ils étaient à peu près sûr que Sakura et Kakashi se doutaient de leur attirance.  
Sasuke murmura quelques mots doux à son oreille. Naruto ne le pensait pas aussi démonstratif. Leur lien amoureux était fort. Sasuke avait été privé d’amour et avait essayé de couper tous ses liens affectifs. Naruto avait toujours été là, quelque part, dans son cœur.


	2. Bingo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le bingo 3, parce que le bingo 2 est sur Hétalia.

**Massage**

**Image : Pierre de massage**

**Couple : NaruSasu**

Sasuke était allongé sur le ventre sur une table de massage, attendant patiemment que Naruto s’occupe de lui.  
L’actuel Hokage de Konoha avait pris le temps d’apprendre des techniques de massage. Avec Sakura. Sasuke espérait le temps que Naruto avait passé avec elle avait servi à quelque chose. Jaloux. Lui ? Non. A peine.  
Naruto arriva enfin, chakra du démon sorti, ce qui fit frissonner Sasuke d’appréhension.  
« Prêt à expérimenter la technique des neuf queues, dit avec enthousiasme Naruto.  
\- Fais un pas de travers et je sors le sharingan, râla Sasuke.  
\- Que de confiance ! Je maîtrise parfaitement mes queues de chakra. »  
Sasuke se laissa faire. Même si Naruto était toujours une brute au combat, il savait utiliser subtilement son chakra à présent. Sasuke ne regretta pas de se faire masser par neuf queues de chakra. C’était très relaxant, intime et même sensuel. A ce chakra, s’ajoutait les mains de Naruto qui dénouait peu à peu ses tensions pour laisser la place qu’à une seule sorte de tension.  
Sasuke se sentait bander de plus en plus fort. Et lorsqu’il se retourna sur le dos, Naruto se plaça au-dessus de lui, entièrement nu et excité, avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

**Chaise**

**Image : Un couple enlacé sur une chaise**

**Couple : SasuSaku**

« Sasuke ! », gémit Sakura en caressant son dos.  
Sasuke avait glissé ses doigts sous sa jupe et sous sa culotte pour s’occuper de son sexe mouillé d’excitation. Il taquinait son clitoris d’une main, alors qu’il baissait la fermeture éclair de son décolleté de l’autre. Il suçota l’un de ses tétons et lui donna un coup de langue bienfaiteur.  
Sakura gesticula dans la chaise, gémit plus fortement et passa la main de sa nuque à ses cheveux dans un geste tendre. Son prochain mouvement fut bien plus coquin, puisqu’elle accéda à son érection et commença à le branler. Haletant, Sasuke fit glisser un doigt en elle et débuta des va-et-vients. Il avait très envie d’être en elle. Les doigts de Sakura se refermaient autour de son érection, en caressaient le bout ou la veine en-dessous, lui procurant beaucoup de plaisir.  
Sasuke embrassa Sakura. Sa langue s’aventura à la rencontre de la sienne, lui procurant des frissons de désir. Sasuke lui enleva sa culotte, lui écarta les cuisses et rapprocha son bassin du sien. Sasuke ressentit un plaisir intense en la pénétrant et se déhancha immédiatement. Il allait la faire crier de plaisir sous ses coups de reins et sous ses baisers.

* * *

**Piscine privée**

**Image : Piscine**

**Couple : NaruSasu**

Avant la prise de fonction de Naruto, Sasuke ignorait que la fonction d’Hokage comportait quelques avantages, comme l’accès à une piscine privée souterraine. Naruto en profitait régulièrement et l’emmenait souvent dans cet endroit secret.  
Sasuke aimait bien rentrer de mission et retrouver Naruto dans ce petit coin de paradis. Il revenait rarement blessé, ce qui lui permettait de profiter de l’eau chaude ou fraîche, selon la saison, et de Naruto.  
Bien qu’excité, Naruto le laissait prendre ses aises à son retour et attendait que Sasuke fasse le premier pas.  
Dans l’eau ou hors de l’eau, ils laissaient alors libre court à leur passion. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke s’était rapproché de Naruto dans la piscine même pour l’embrasser à perdre haleine et pour le masturber. Naruto se saisit de ses fesses pour coller leurs deux bassins ensemble. Sasuke vint caresser le dos de Naruto, alors qu’ils se déhanchaient l’un contre l’autre pour frotter leurs érections ensemble.  
Le plaisir se frayait petit à petit son chemin dans tout son corps. Quand Naruto le prépara à son intrusion prochaine, Sasuke n’était que désir. Naruto le coinça contre le bord, lui enleva complètement son maillot de bain et le pénétra.  
Sasuke resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de Naruto, alors qu’il allait et venait délicieusement en lui.

* * *

**Mission débile**

**Image : Piscine de camping**

**Couple : KakaIru**

« Je déteste les missions débiles, râla Iruka.  
\- Tu es le seul ninja maître-nageur de Konoha, lui rappela Kakashi. Le fils du Roi du feu a besoin d’une nounou pour profiter de la piscine…  
\- Et j’ai pas besoin d’une nounou pour me protéger.  
\- Tu dois te concentrer sur cet enfant. »  
Il faisait une chaleur intense. Et c’était très difficile de surveiller avec impassibilité un gosse pourri-gâté profiter de la piscine. Surtout avec Kakashi à ses côtés. Le ninja copieur portait trois couches de vêtements, lisait son livre cochon en surveillant les alentours et lui faisait des propositions salaces à la moindre occasion.  
« On devrait tester cette position, lui dit Kakashi en lui montrant son livre illustré.  
\- Comme tu connais ce bouquin par cœur, ça ne doit pas être la première fois que tu as cette idée, dit Iruka, sans même jeter un coup d’œil à l’image incriminée.  
\- Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus d’intérêt pour notre vie sexuelle, le taquina Kakashi.  
\- Dans un lieu plus approprié, peut-être.  
\- Si tu savais tout ce que j’ai envie de te faire ce soir…  
\- Ce n’est pas le moment de le savoir. Je porte un short moulant. »

* * *

**Savoir**

**Couple : Deux femmes l'une contre l'autre**

**Couple : KarinSaku**

Karin était une femme aussi câline que cultivée. Elle avait étudié tout un tas de sujet dans les livres interdits d’Orochimaru, notamment ceux sur le plaisir.  
En draguant Sakura, Karin lui avait murmuré à l’oreille son envie de mettre tout ceci en pratique.  
Sakura avait craint à ce moment-là de n’être qu’une expérience pour Karin. A présent, elle ne regrettait pas d’être tombé entre ses mains bienfaitrices.  
Karin avait expérimenté certaines techniques sur elle-même en se masturbant. Et elle avait appliqué ce qu’elle aimait le plus sur Sakura et avait retenu tout ce qui lui plaisait.  
Sakura avait intégré l’idée qu’elle n’aurait jamais eu autant de plaisir et d’orgasmes avec un partenaire masculin. Et même peut-être pas autant d’amour. Sakura voyait dans les yeux de Karin qu’elle lui plaisait beaucoup, particulièrement quand elle remettait ses cheveux roses en place ou qu’elle parlait médecine.  
Un jour, Karin lui fit un très long exposé sur la douleur et le plaisir avant de lui avouer à demi-mot son masochisme. C’était une preuve de confiance et d’amour. Sakura eut peur de lui faire du mal au début, mais comprit vite à quel point son savoir sur la douleur pouvait lui faire du bien. Beaucoup de bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cabane**

**Image : Un homme avec un vélo sur la dune**

**Couple : NaruSasu**

Sasuke attendait Naruto depuis plus d’une heure, en tenant son vélo.  
L’Hokage lui avait donné rendez-vous près d’une rencontre diplomatique. Naruto était rarement en retard, ce qui inquiétait Sasuke.  
Leurs entrevues secrètes servaient à s’échanger des informations capitales, mais aussi à passer du temps ensemble loin des conventions de Konoha. Si le village savait que le porteur de Kyuubi et le dangereux Uchiha s’envoyaient régulièrement en l’air, ils auraient de sacrés ennuis.  
Sasuke se retourna en attendant un bruit à sa droite. C’était Naruto. Enfin !  
« Salut ! J’ai eu une grosse journée. Ça n’en finissait pas. Et je ne pouvais pas t’envoyer discrètement un message.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, tant que tu es là.  
\- Il y a une cabane abandonnée sur la plage. »  
Sasuke suivit Naruto jusqu’à un tas de bois qui tenait vraiment par miracle.  
« Tu es sûr que ça va supporter le choc du sexe », le taquina Sasuke.  
Naruto lui sourit et entra dans la cabane, en commençant à enlever sensuellement son vêtement protocolaire.  
« On fera attention cette fois à pas tout dégommer sur notre passage. »  
Sasuke se jeta sur ses lèvres et l’aida à se déshabiller bien plus vite.

* * *

**Gay Pride**

**Image : Deux femmes entourées d'un drapeau arc-en-ciel**

**Couple : SakuHina**

Sakura et Hinata faisaient tout le tapage possible et inimaginable sur la place de Konoha pour la première manifestation pour les droits homosexuels au pays du feu. Elles agitaient des drapeaux arc-en-ciel, poussaient des cris et activaient des klaxons.  
Sakura avait tenté de convaincre Naruto et Sasuke de les rejoindre. Seulement, les deux hommes en couple ne voulaient vraiment pas attirer l’attention sur eux. Naruto allait être nommé Hokage dans quelques jours. Son attirance sexuelle pourrait freiner les membres âgés du conseil du village à lui accorder cette fonction. Il serait bien plus efficace pour les droits des ninjas homosexuels au poste de Hokage, d’après lui. Et etc…  
Heureusement, Sakura pouvait compter sur sa compagne Hinata. Etant cheffe de clan, son coming-out avait beaucoup d’impact et faisait en sorte que l’évènement était très médiatisé.  
Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à manifester, ce qui ravissaient les deux jeunes femmes. Elles avaient organisé l’évènement et pouvaient compter sur le soutien de pas mal de personnes, mais pas sur celui des membres du clan de Hinata, malheureusement.  
Sakura savait qu’elle devrait batailler pour épouser Hinata. Et elle le ferait. Tout le monde saurait qui elle aimait.  
Devant les photographes, Sakura s’arrêta, prit Hinata dans ses bras et l’embrassa à perdre haleine.

* * *

**Sexe et nourriture**

**Image : Plusieurs plats sur une table**

**Couple : Choji/Ayame**

« Encore !  
\- Tout de suite ! Chôji ! »  
Ayame lui amena un plat fumant de ramens avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme.  
« Tu devrais peut-être le limiter sur la nourriture, dit Sakura. Même si les techniques de son clan brûlent beaucoup de calories, il ne doit pas dépasser un certain poids optimum. »  
Ayame eut un sourire coquin, avant de répondre à Sakura sur le ton de la confidence.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas. On brûle le surplus de calories. Les techniques de son clan ont tellement d’utilisations agréables. Il peut grossir ou rapetisser n’importe quelle partie de son corps. Tu vois bien de quelle partie je parle. »  
Sakura vira au rouge, devant ce genre d’allusion sexuelle.  
« Je n’ai pas envie d’en savoir plus sur mon ami…  
\- Il peut adapter son pénis…  
\- Non ! C’est bon ! J’ai compris, Ayame ! Je ne parlerai plus de son poids ! »  
Chôji savait rendre le sexe oral, anal ou vaginal tellement plus agréable en changeant la taille de ses organes génitaux. Ayame ignorait qu’il pouvait avoir une telle maîtrise de son corps avant de sortir avec lui. Et c’était tellement bon au lit qu’elle pourrait cuisiner pour lui toute la journée.

* * *

**Renard**

**Image : Chat sur un ordinateur**

**Couple : NaruSasu**

« Kyuubi ! Non ! »  
Sasuke fusilla du regard le renard, puis son compagnon Naruto.  
« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu recueilles toutes les pauvres petites bêtes du coin…  
\- C’est de la générosité, tout simplement, idiot. Un concept que tu ne connais pas visiblement. »  
Sasuke ne savait pas si une énième dispute à ce sujet valait le câlin de réconciliation juste après. En plus, il n’était même pas sûr d’y avoir droit. Ce pouvait même provoquer l’effet inverse. Il avait déjà été privé de sexe pendant plus d’une semaine.  
« Bien sûr, crétin. »  
Sur ce, Sasuke ignora Naruto et le renard qu’il poursuivait dans toute la maison. Vivement qu’il relâche cette bête en pleine nature. Ils seraient plus tranquilles pour faire l’amour. Entre les casses du fameux Kyuubi et sa tendance nette à venir les observer en pleine action, leur vie sexuelle en pâtissait énormément.  
Quand Naruto maîtrisa enfin le monstre à poils, Sasuke avait réussi à faire un peu de ménage, à cuisiner le repas du soir et à trouver une tactique pour limiter les sauvetages d’animaux.  
« T’as intérêt à sortir les poubelles, râla Sasuke. Sinon… tu peux te la mettre sous l’oreiller.  
\- Ça tombe bien, je suis crevé. »  
Tentative numéro un : échec.

* * *

**Baiser**

**Image : Un baiser entre deux femmes**

**Couple : Sakura/Karin**

Sakura embrassa tendrement Karin.  
Ses doigts dénudèrent les épaules de Karin, s’aventurèrent à la lisière de ses seins, effleurèrent ses hanches et remontèrent le tissu de sa robe rouge le long de ses cuisses.  
Karin s’appropria sa bouche. La rencontre de leurs langues provoqua de délicieux frissons dans tout leurs corps. Elles jouèrent un moment à s’embrasser, alors que leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus audacieuses.  
Sakura taquina les mamelons de Karin à travers son soutien-gorge en dentelles, jusqu’à ce qu’elle pousse un gémissement de plaisir. Sakura fut surprise quand la bouche de Karin se referma sur l’un de ses tétons et suça fortement, déclenchant une décharge de plaisir jusqu’à son sexe.  
Les doigts de Sakura trouvèrent le tissu humide de la culotte de Karin et appuyèrent sur son clitoris avant de le masser. Haletante, Karin essayait d’accentuer les sensations en bougeant son bassin, alors que sa main se faufilait entre les cuisses de Sakura.  
Sakura gémit, quand Karin mit deux doigts dans son antre humide, et ne comprit pas comment elle se retrouva renversée sur le canapé.  
Débraillée au possible, Karin se lécha les lèvres, au-dessus de ses cuisses ouvertes, et dirigea sa tête vers son sexe pour le lécher et le pénétrer avec sa langue.


	4. Bingo 8

**Douche**

**Image : Deux hommes enlacés sous la douche**

**Couple : NaruSasu**

Sous la douche, Sasuke gémissait sous les coups de reins énergiques de Naruto.  
Il maintenait son équilibre en mettant ses avant-bras sur le mur et en écartant bien les cuisses. Le sexe dur de Naruto allait et venait en lui à un rythme effréné. Sa prostate était stimulée fortement, lui procurant beaucoup de plaisir.  
Dans son dos, Naruto s’activait avec son énergie habituelle. En sortant avec lui, Sasuke s’était attendu à ce que le sexe soit aussi passionné. Par contre, Naruto était vraiment accroc au sexe et en redemandait encore et encore.  
Ils avaient déjà fait l’amour dans le lit. Maintenant, c’était la douche. Et ce qui surprenait le plus Sasuke, c’était qu’il avait tout autant de désir que Naruto.  
Le pénis de Naruto partit en arrière, le laissant avec une sensation de vide, vide qu’il combla presqu’aussitôt en touchant sa prostate. Le plaisir se propagea dans tout son corps et menaça de l’emporter. Sasuke gémit sans honte le prénom de son compagnon, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il était proche, très proche.  
L’une des mains de Naruto quitta sa hanche pour le masturber. Le plaisir autour de son pénis combiné à celui des allées et venues de Naruto le plongea dans l’orgasme.

* * *

**Pont Naruto**

**Image : Ponton éclairé**

**Couple : NaruSasu**

« Pourquoi revenir ici ? »  
Naruto lui sourit. Sasuke sentait qu’il était d’humeur taquine.  
« Tu es vraiment asocial. On va rendre visite à de vieux amis… »  
Sasuke se renfrogna immédiatement. Le pont « Naruto » lui rappelait de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. Et il n’avait certainement pas envie de voir le vieux et le mioche. Bon, le mioche avait peut-être grandi et le vieux n’était peut-être plus de ce monde avec un peu de chance.  
« Je sais à quoi tu penses, l’avertit Naruto.  
\- Ah, oui ?, l’embêta Sasuke. Avec tout ce brouillard, je me demandais si tu n’avais pas des idées derrière la tête. Personne ne nous verrait.  
\- Sasuke, ne brise pas des souvenirs d’enfance avec tes idées lubriques.  
\- Ce sont des souvenirs mitigés. Il est temps de s’en faire de nouveau, dit Sasuke en prenant Naruto par les hanches.  
\- On risque de ne pas être seuls très longtemps, râla Naruto en acceptant quand même le baiser de Sasuke.  
\- Oh, mais, on peut aller très vite et être très discret, chuchota Sasuke tout près de ses lèvres.  
\- Je n’aime pas quand tu arrives à me convaincre comme ça. »

* * *

**Marché**

**Image : Transats**

**Couple : ShikaTema**

Temari était exaspérée. Shikamaru était venu avec elle en vacances. Et au lieu de profiter de l’eau fraîche comme beaucoup de vacanciers, il restait sur son transat à bronzer et à regarder le ciel. Temari savait que cette activité le relaxait beaucoup, mais un peu d’action pourrait lui faire un peu de bien.  
Temari prit un seau de sable, le remplit d’eau et vint arroser son chéri avec.  
« Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ! T’es galère, femme !  
\- Tu devrais profiter un peu de l’eau.  
\- J’aime pas l’eau !  
\- Dis-le que tu ne sais pas nager. Tu sais, ça peut être une faiblesse en combat. Et on pourrait y remédier.  
\- Je sais nager, dit Shikamaru en reprenant son livre.  
\- Alors qu’est-ce que je pourrais te promettre pour passer l’après-midi avec toi dans l’eau ? »  
Shikamaru eut un sourire de vainqueur. Oh ! Il l’avait fait exprès. Oh ! Il le paierait cher ! Shikamaru lui murmura à l’oreille tous ses désirs. Heureusement, toutes ses envies lui plaisaient aussi. Temari n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de piéger elle aussi Shikamaru et de lui proposer le même type de marché.

* * *

**Voyeurisme**

**Image : Plage bondée**

**Personnage : Jiraya**

Jiraya regardait sans honte les corps splendides des baigneuses sur cette plage nudiste absolument fantastique.  
Il adorait le concept.  
De plus, il lui suffisait de plonger dans l’eau pour cacher son érection devant autant de beautés de la nature. Il pouvait également prendre un peu le large pour soulager toute la tension dans son bas-ventre.  
Des seins ronds et fermes, des fesses rebondies, des hanches marquées, des pubis aux jolies V. Ils y avaient toutes les morphologies. C’était beaucoup mieux qu’aux bains où il devait regarder par un trou entre deux planches et où il se faisait souvent épingler.  
Jiraya avait de la matière et de l’imagination à revendre pour son prochain roman. Il se passerait sur une plage nudiste évidemment. Comme il avait hâte d’écrire cette romance passionnée. Il imagina tant et si bien les scènes de sexe à mettre dans son livre, tout en regardant les baigneuses qu’il se retrouva complètement excité.  
Jiraya fit difficilement quelques coulées de brasse pour être seul au monde. Il avait repéré un banc de sable dès son arrivée où il avait pied et où il pouvait se prendre en main. Par contre, il n’avait pas prévu le banc de méduses qui se dirigeait vers lui, alors qu’il se masturbait.

* * *

**Virus**

**Image : Le coronavirus perturbe tout**

**Personnages : Orochimaru et Kabuto**

« Et je vais créer le plus terrible des virus ! »  
Kabuto écoutait attentivement son maître dans ses nouveaux délires de domination de l’Humanité toute entière. Lui, ce qui le passionnait, c’était la science. Et surtout les expériences interdites. Alors, s’il devait écouter les propos mégalomanes d’Orochimaru pour exercer sa passion, ce n’était pas grave.  
« Kabuto, il faudra trouver un antidote.  
\- Et avoir des cobayes, sourit Kabuto de manière vicieuse.  
\- Fais tout ce qui te plaît, tant que tu réussis, Kabuto. Je compte sur toi. »  
C’était une si douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Seul son maître Orochimaru le comprenait vraiment. Kabuto pouvait faire tout ce qu’il voulait à ses sujets d’expérience. Il n’avait juste pas le droit de toucher aux autres protégés d’Orochimaru. Ses rivaux et rivales. Mais bon, ce virus pourrait être tout à fait sélectif et éliminer la moitié d’entre eux au moins.  
Constitution fragile, résistance à l’antidote, il y avait tellement d’aléas de la science. Il devrait faire en sorte que Sasuke survive, c’était indéniable. Mais bon, il pourrait profiter de l’occasion pour ne plus avoir Karin dans les pattes.  
Dans sa tête, il fit la liste des survivants et des laissés pour compte.  
Sa motivation redoubla.


End file.
